Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries
Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries is a complaintion which consists of four fan picked episodes of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. The video version was released April 13, 1999 and the DVD version was released May 6, 2003 Product Description Video MUNCH A SCOOBY SNACK! SCOOBY-DOO fans have spoken! 4 of SCOOBY-DOO'S most popular mysteries - selected by the fans themselves - are now available in this fun video. Watch as Scooby-Doo gets into a mixed-up mystery when he unexpectedly meets the seaweed-covered ghost of Captain Cutler in "A Clue for Scooby-Doo!" Next, see the seafaring sleuths collide with a mystery ship and try to uncover clues to a vanished crew in "Hassle in the Castle!" Then, follow Scooby-Doo and the Mystery, Inc. gang as they outwit a bank robber in "Jeepers! It's The Creeper!" And finally, see them take to the stage to crack some crazy capers in "The Backstage Rage." Now, get 88 minutes of non-stop action all on this one collectible Scooby-Doo DVD! DVD MUNCH A SCOOBY SNACK! SCOOBY-DOO fans have spoken! 4 of SCOOBY-DOO'S most popular mysteries - selected by the fans themselves - are now available in this fun DVD. Watch as Scooby-Doo gets into a mixed-up mystery when he unexpectedly meets the seaweed-covered ghost of Captain Cutler in "A Clue for Scooby-Doo!" Next, see the seafaring sleuths collide with a mystery ship and try to uncover clues to a vanished crew in "Hassle in the Castle!" Then, follow Scooby-Doo and the Mystery, Inc. gang as they outwit a bank robber in "Jeepers! It's The Creeper!" And finally, see them take to the stage to crack some crazy capers in "The Backstage Rage." Now, get 88 minutes of non-stop action all on this one collectible Scooby-Doo DVD! Episodes * A Clue for Scooby Doo * Hassle in the Castle * Jeepers! It's The Creeper! (First Time on DVD) * The Backstage Rage (First Time on DVD) DVD Special Features * Music video. * Barrels of Mystery Challenge. * Trailers ** Scooby-Doo DVDs ** Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman ** Scooby-Doo! And The Monster of Mexico ** Scooby-Doo! And The Legend of The Vampire Trivia * The DVD features three additional language tracks in French, Spanish, and Brazilian Portuguese. Ted Nichols' original version of the theme can be heard in these tracks for "A Clue for Scooby Doo" the Brazilian Portuguese track for "Hassle in the Castle". The French language track for episodes 2-4 also contain the clean instrumental/karaoke versions of the intros and credits. * The front cover features a close-up of Scooby-Doo wearing a hat and holding a magnify glass with Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones and Daphne Blake in the background. * The DVD version of This set is the first time The Backstage Rage and Jeepers! It's The Creeper! were released on DVD. ** Hassle in the Castle had previous been released on Scooby-Doo's Creepiest Capers with Go Away Ghost Ship, A Night of Fright is no Delight and Haunted House Hang-Up. ** Both Hassle in the Castle and A Clue for Scooby-Doo had previous been released on Scooby-Doo's Original Mysteries with What a Night for a Knight, Mine Your Own Business and Decoy for a Dognapper. Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:Scooby-Doo VHS Category:Scooby-Doo DVDs Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You DVDs Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You VHSs Category:1999 Home Media Category:2003 Home Media